A Sin to Be Selfish
by Moonstar4life95
Summary: During Christmas Break at the Burrow, Hermione properly meets Charlie Weasley for the first time. With everyone else getting married and having children, she feels left out. But not for long...Hermione/Charlie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Harry Potter series (book or movie), or any of the characters. **

**Others: Hi! I'm so excited, because this is my first story on fanfic, as well as the first chapter. Please read and enjoy. :) **

Snow was already starting to cover the grass, for miles across the fields around the Burrow. It looked like a winter wonderland. The full moon shone against the white crystals on the ground and it sparkled magnificently. There was a snow-wizard out on the front lawn and a snow castle, which was originally a fail attempt at an igloo, but Ginny cheated with some magic and made it into a castle. A cold wind was blowing by, flurries of snow being picked up and carried away. It was deserted as far as the eye could see, just empty plains of snow. But inside was a whole other ball game.

In the kitchen, the wooden table was enchanted to make it large enough for everyone to fit comfortably. A green and red tablecloth was draped over it to fit the holiday mood. The auras around the room and the feelings of everyone were of such great joy and merriment and love, that it was overwhelming, and it was impossible not to smile. It gave you that feeling of being loved and safe. The Burrow was the homiest place you could go, where everyone would care about you. It was warm, but not an uncomfortable warmth. It was a pleasure and relief from the biting cold outside.

There was no room in mind to think about anything else going on because of all the conversations, smiles, laughter, hugs, and greetings. The Burrow was the best place to be for holidays like this. Dishes were magically being washed in mid air above the sink, and the clock showed that everyone was home except Charlie who was still on his way. Crookshanks was older now, but curled up near the fire, having given up on trying to catch Pig, Ron's owl.

"Ginny dear, pass the potatoes to Bill, he's been asking you for.." Mrs. Weasley was saying, while across the table Percy and Harry were talking about Quidditch with Ron,

"No, I'm telling you, Chudley Cannons will win this year." Ron was arguing, "Sorry Ron, Viktor still has it. Speaking of Krum, are you two still in contact, Hermione?" Harry turned to her, smiling at his best friend. Hermione looked up from her pumpkin juice, blushing slightly,

"Oh, him? No. Well, we'll send the occasional holiday cards, but we fell out of contact years ago, Harry." she said. Harry gave her a sad smile. Hermione hadn't been in a relationship for two or three years now. After the final battle with Voldemort, Hermione and Ron had a fall out. Ron was very stressed at the time, and scarred from the battle. He had gotten drunk at the Three Broomsticks one night and knocked some girl up. The girl was actually very nice, she herself had been drunk as well, so at least she wasn't just a whore at the bar. Hermione broke up with him when she found out and was hurt about it for a long time. Ron and the girl recently got engaged. Her name is Vivian, and Molly Weasley adored her.

Vivian was seated between her fiance and Fleur Weasley, discussing the wedding plans and the latest fashion for dresses. Hermione didn't hold a grudge against her, they got along nicely, but sometimes it's just too awkward to call each other friends.

Vivian was a slender girl, picture perfect, someone that you'd see on a Victoria Secret magazine. Someone that Hermione envied in the looks department. But her personality kept you from hating her. She had shining, straight, lovely waist-length midnight black hair that curled near the bottom. Her bangs were swept over one beautiful almond colored eye. Her other eye was light blue. Hermione thought it was interesting, but was perfectly happy that _her_ eyes were one color. Vivian had a cute nose and perfect lips with nice cheekbones. She had an average chest and a flat stomach with beautiful curves and long legs.

How Ron had gotten such a gorgeous girl, none of them really knew, and none of them were mean enough to say that aloud. And what Vivian saw in someone like Ron, George didn't know. Not like Ron was ugly, because Hermione thought he was still a hunk, but it _was _Ron they were talking about.

Harry watched Hermione stare into space as she thought about all of this, but relaxed when she looked back at him with a warm smile, "Don't worry, Harry, I know what you're thinking, but honestly, I'm alright. I'm content right now. Actually, I'm great. My book, _Dumbledore's Army_, was published and it's a best seller; I'm rolling in cash. So don't worry, Harry, I'm okay." she soothed. Harry nodded,

"Alright 'Mione, I just worry about you sometimes. You're my best friend." he said, still a bit uneasy.

"I know, and that's why I stick around. Now let's eat, it's Christmas Eve, a time to be jolly and merry!" Hermione teased, laughing as she took another sip of pumpkin juice. Harry grinned and toasted her, then took a long drink from his own pumpkin juice.

The front door opened and a tall Weasley walked in. Charlie had gone back to Romania to continue studying dragons after the battle. It was what he did to calm himself and relax, to take the stress and worry off, and to mourn over his dead brother. The rest of the family didn't argue or judge. They just let him go. Charlie had lost ten pounds since the battle, his cheekbones were more visible instead of the round look it used to give, and his once short cropped hair was now longer, crawling down the nape of his neck, his bangs just barely out of his eyes. His fluffy red hair was more attractive now. He was taller and lanky from the weight loss, but his eyes still shone with happiness as he saw how crowded the Burrow was.

"Merry Christmas Eve everyone!" Charlie called.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Charlie!" everyone called back merrily. Molly and Arthur rushed over and hugged their second oldest son, rushing him to the table to eat. Molly talked about cutting his hair, like she often did to Bill, and commented on how thin he was. She pulled up a chair in between Harry and Hermione. Charlie sat down after giving them both a grin, unraveling his scarf from his neck and placed it on the floor.

Crookshanks immediately ran over and took it stealthily, running away, his fat stomach swaying as he ran. Hermione frowned and was standing up, but Charlie gently seated her back down,

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. It's alright. It was a ghastly scarf anyways." he reassured, smiling.

"Oh, alright." Hermione gave in, not in the mood to argue with anyone today.

"I read your book, _Dumbledore's Army_, it was amazing. You're a brilliant witch, Hermione. I also appreciate the dedication to our family in the book." Charlie said, draining his fire whisky and coughed, then poured another one, only half full this time. He wasn't a big drinker, but he always had two cups at the most during holidays.

"You think so? I wasn't completely sure if I got all the details, but I have to admit that I was pretty proud of it. I feel bad that I didn't get to mention Hagrid that much, but with all the commotion, I honestly didn't see much of him." Hermione said, blushing in pride and modesty.

"I know so. It was great. Congratulations with it being best seller as well. Oh, and speaking of Hagrid, I've been in touch with him lately, he's been so happy to hear from me, he wanted me to send his regards to all you. He's doing great. He and Madame Maxime have gotten married. He apologizes for not inviting us, but it was just a, what he called 'small' wedding with just the students from Hogwarts and Beauxbaton." Charlie said, grinning. Hermione gaped at him, speechless. Along with everyone at the table. Then everyone burst into cheers and "I told you so" was heard all around the table.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for him!" Hermione gushed, her smile so big her face hurt, but she couldn't stop smiling. She was so glad Hagrid had found love.

"I know, I was thrilled when he told me. She's already talking about having children. But you know Hagrid, he can be so dim." Charlie said, laughing. He turned to Harry after a while and they talked about Quidditch. Charlie had been a Seeker as well, and was the Captain before he left.

After what seemed like forever, they finished the seemingly endless dinner and desert, and were all seated in the living room around the fire. They murmured and talked softly to each other, bloated and tired from dinner and the day's events. Hermione was squished in an armchair with Charlie, talking quietly about the new book she was writing, and he listened with interest and silence. Vivian and Ron were sitting on the couch, Vivian holding their two year old sleeping son named Tyson. Suddenly, Harry got up, pulling a smiling Ginny with him to the middle of the living room.

"Everyone, I've got an announcement if you'd care to hear." Harry announced loudly. Everyone quieted and turned to look at him with curiosity and interest.

"I'm going to be a daddy." he said after giving them a few moments of suspense.

It was silent, then everyone broke into cheers and congratulations, Molly bursting into happy tears saying she was having another grandchild, squeezing Harry into a huge hug. Even Arthur was misty eyed. Fleur and Vivian crowded around Ginny, talking excitedly about possible names, who would be godmother, and so on.

Fleur and Bill had a sixteen year old daughter named Victoire. Hermione gave Ginny a careful hug, grinning as she congratulated, but she couldn't help but feel lonely and empty. Ginny was married to Harry and was going to have a baby, Ron was engaged to Vivian and they already had a two year old son, Fleur and Bill were married and had a sixteen year old daughter, and even George was married to Angelina Johnson. Even though they didn't have a child, they were still married and considering having one. It seemed like Hermione was the only one. She was already thirty this year.

She left the room unnoticed after the excitement had died down a little, not wanting to worry anyone, and walked outside. The hit of cold air tensed her nerves but it felt wonderful. She lifted her face to the sky, looked at the millions of stars above and ran a hand through her not-so-wild-anymore hair, closing her eyes in serenity. She was jerked from her calm state and gasped as someone touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Charlie said as Hermione turned around.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't startled...I…was just…Oh, alright, I was startled. But it's no problem." Hermione stated lamely, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"You looked a little forlorn inside, and I came out to check on you." Charlie said, concerned. Hermione gave him a small smile,

"I'm fine, Charlie, really, don't worry about me." she said, flattered that he had been concerned enough to notice and come outside.

"You say that, but you don't realize how much we do worry about you, or how much we care about you. I know I don't have much of a right to say all this since I haven't been around much, but even I can tell." Charlie sighed, looking up at the stars.

Hermione watched him, her expression softening.

"Thanks, Charlie. That really meant a lot to me. I just hate worrying everyone, I don't want to bother or disturb them." she said, shaking her head.

"You won't ever bother them. It's my family you're talking about," Charlie responded and laughed, then continued,

"If you ever need to talk though, I'll be around, alright?" Hermione smiled and nodded,

"Alright. Thanks for coming out to check on me though." she said. Charlie hugged her, and Hermione was surprised at how nice and warm and complete the hug was, despite how lanky and tall he looked. It didn't last long. He pulled away and ruffled her hair,

"No problem kiddo." Charlie answered, flashing a grin as he started to walk away. "Charlie, how old are you?" Hermione asked out of curiosity. Charlie turned back around, walking backwards and looked at her, intrigued.

"Thirty seven. Why?" he asked.

"I was just wondering. You look younger," Hermione said, watching him walk, staying where she was. Charlie just laughed and turned back around, going back inside and shutting the door behind him. Hermione smiled and looked back up at the sky.

"I have so much to be grateful for that I don't even realize. What a sin to be so selfish."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or books. I don't take credit for the movies or books.**

**Authors Note: Whew, okay, chapter 2 is complete! I'll try doing a chapter a day, but school gets in the way, and practice on Thursdays take up the entire day, so that day won't work. Sorry!**

**This chapter is mainly the description of the characters, and introducing some more characters. Tomorrow is Christmas! Mistletoe, holly, and trees galore. What wonders will happen on such a happy day? Please review, comment, leave ideas or requests, and best of all, enjoy!**

"You make it sound like you're being a daddy for the first time! What's all the excitement about, eh Potter?" George asked, grinning as he watched everyone congratulate Ginny.

"Well, I'm just excited. A baby is a big deal, and I love being a dad so far. It makes me wonder how things would've been different if I had grown up with my parents instead." Harry responded, smiling.

It was true, Harry loved being a dad. No wonder why the Weasley families were always so big. Him and Ginny were having their fourth child already. Each kid was one year apart. James was eleven, Albus was ten, and Lily was nine. Harry smiled at the thought of Lily, remembering how jealous and sad she was at the station as her brothers got onto the Hogwarts Express. Lily had to wait until next year. But Albus always brought her something from school, and they always wrote.

"Speaking of the little tykes, where are they?" George asked.

"In the attic playing with Teddy and Victoire." Harry answered.

"Lily that's not how you spell anchor!" James said impatiently, looking down at the Scrabble board that Hermione's parents had given them for Christmas. It was a popular muggle game apparently.

"Yes it is, Mr. Know-It-All!" Lily shouted, annoyed at the impatient tone in James's voice. She crossed her arms and looked down at the board. She had in fact spelled anchor wrong, but she was nine and not exactly the best speller in the world.

"Is not, Lily! You're such a pompous git!" James yelled back. He didn't know what he said meant, but he heard Uncle George call Uncle Ron that all the time.

"Hey you two, knock it off. James that was really mean, don't call anyone in this house a pompous git. Infact, don't call anyone anything if you don't know what it means. It could hurt someone's feelings. Apologize to her." Teddy ordered, silencing the bickering children. He, being the oldest at sixteen years old, was the role model for the younger ones, and took the role proudly. Teddy Lupin was a lot like his father, Remus, in the personality department. He was quiet, very intelligent, kind and loving, funny, and was great in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had picked up Tonks' trait in being a Metamorphus. His hair right now was a deep royal purple, and his eyes were dark brown. He never changed his eye color, because he liked having the color of his parents' eyes. He lived with his grandmother, but was always with his godfather- Harry. Teddy was five feet and eleven inches, and loved playing Quidditch, which seemed to run through the family. He was a Beater for Gryffindor. Right now Teddy was sitting on a dusty arm chair, reading _A History Of Hogwarts_.

James sighed half-heartedly. Teddy was like his big brother; James looked up to him like a hero. He turned to Lily and said, "I'm sorry, Lily."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Lily answered, giggling. She looked over to Victoire, who was sitting on the arm of the chair that Teddy was sitting on, and asked, "Victoire, will you braid my hair?"

Victoire was rubbing Teddy's shoulders. They had been dating ever since their first day of Hogwarts, when she snogged him at the train station before they got onto the train. It had been embarrassing because James had caught them and ran over to Harry to tell him.

Victoire looked just like her mother, Fleur. She had long silvery, blonde hair, with beautiful light blue eyes. She had a long slender nose, but it was pretty on her face, and pink glossy lips. She was thin and had a small waist with long legs. Like Fleur, she had veela blood in her as well. Victoire was wearing a long sleeve, light blue shirt with dark jeans and white boots, her hair pulled into a messy bun. She looked at Lily and smiled, "Sure thing." she answered as she climbed off the chair. She sat behind Lily and produced a brush, beginning to brush out Lily's straight red hair.

Lily had Ginny's looks, except for her eyes. She had Harry's bright green eyes. James had black hair and green eyes, practically the spitting image of Harry, except he didn't wear glasses. Albus had Harry's hair style, the crazy, fluffy, always messy, black hair, and he had dark brown eyes like Ginny, with black circular glasses.

Albus was very shy and self-conscious, his bravery and courage was hiding deep down inside, but it was definitely there. He watched Victoire brush Lily's hair, holding his toy broom that Uncle Ron had gotten him for Christmas.

The rule for the kids was that they could open one present from whoever they wanted on Christmas Eve. Everything else they had to wait until Christmas day to open.

Teddy got up, setting his book down, and wandered over to the window, pressing his forehead against the cold glass and looked down at the snowy ground outside beneath them. He smiled as his gaze caught the snow wizard, the moon light shining down upon it. He saw Hermione walk back towards the front door, and then walk inside. He turned around as the attic door opened and Harry's head popped up.

"Hey everyone." Harry greeted, smiling.

"Hi daddy!" Lily and Albus answered, but James said, "Hi dad." because he was at the age where anyone who called their dad, 'daddy', was a pansy.

"It's around that time, kiddos." Harry announced, implying that they had to go to bed.

"Can Teddy sleep in my room, dad?" James asked, looking at him hopefully.

"I don't know, James. Teddy is older then you and might want to stay up with the older people and Victoire." Harry said, looking at Teddy.

"It's alright, I'll sleep in his room. I'm tired anyways." Teddy answered, smiling.

"All right!" James cheered, but Harry warned, "James, you heard him, he's tired, so don't keep him up all night. Santa won't come if you stay up late anyways."

Lily gasped and jumped up just as Victoire finished tying the last braid. "I forgot! Hurry up everyone, go to bed, Santa's coming! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Go, go, go!" Lily urged, starting to shove Albus towards the door gently. "Don't forget to leave out the cookies and milk, dad!" Lily reminded.

"I won't." Harry promised, smiling. Lily gave a big, childish, kiss on Harry's cheek and hugged him tightly. "Good night, daddy! I love you!" Lily giggled.

"I love you too Lily Pad." Harry said smiling, hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the forehead, using his pet name for her. Lily disappeared down the stairs, going to bed.

"Good night, dad." James said, giving him a quick hug, and pulled Teddy with him down the stairs so they could change and go to bed.

"Good night, James." Harry said, grinning. Teddy pulled back gently and said, "Hang on a minute." James looked up and watched Teddy go over to Victoire. Teddy hugged her tightly, and she hugged him back, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"Good night, babe." Teddy said, kissing her cheek.

"Good night, bear." Victoire answered, smiling as she watched him go with James down the stairs.

Harry smiled and said, "Good night, Victoire." then went down the stairs as well, joining the adults in the living room as the kids and older kids went off into their rooms to go to bed.

Hermione had just sat down when Harry walked in. They exchanged smiles as he went over to Ginny. Charlie was talking to George about how Norbert, Hagrid's dragon, had given birth a while ago. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering the adventure they had all because of that dragon. Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he laughed and turned to Hermione. "Remember Draco's face when McGonagall told him that he had detention too? Oh even better, his face when he found out that we were going into the Forbidden Forest." Ron said, howling with laughter.

Hermione found herself laughing as well, shaking her head. "He was such a git." Hermione reminisced.

Harry took one of Santa's cookies, taking a bite as he touched Ginny's stomach lightly. There was already a small baby bump there, and he wondered in excitement what gender it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books, characters, or movies.**

**Author's Note: I'm currently working on, and editing, the issues, errors, confusions, and oddity of the story right now. By the time chapter 4 is uploaded, there won't be a single mistake.**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the sound of Lily yelling to Albus to get up, in the next room. She sat up; rubbing her eyes tiredly, and was momentarily confused as to why Lily was up so early. Then the realization that it was Christmas hit her, and she jumped out of bed. Last night, after they had a brief conversation about Draco and how he was doing nowadays (which, as it turned out, he's a professor at Hogwarts for Potions), Harry told everyone to dress semi-formal for Christmas because he was treating them to an extravagant lunch. Harry and Ginny were both Aurors and the money they made was a splendid amount.

So, Hermione washed her face in a basin that was sitting on the dresser, and pulled on a satin, emerald green, sleeveless dress. The bottom didn't reach her knees, but because of the bubbly, ruffled style it had, it was very flattering and pretty. She ran a comb through her hair carefully, then brushed it and styled it the way she had during the Yule Ball during her years at Hogwarts. When she looked in the mirror afterwards, the memories of the Yule Ball made her smile. She strapped on matching heels and went downstairs to greet everyone.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!", Hermione called, smiling at everyone in the room.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone called back.

Lily was running around in a navy blue velvet dress that had a big white bow in the back. Her hair was pulled into an adorable bun tied with a white ribbon. She ran over to Hermione with her pink stocking.

"Look, Aunt Hermione! I got a chocolate frog in my stocking and it has a card of Dumbledore!" she cried, smiling brightly.

"That's awesome, Lily! Your collection is going great. Your daddy's first card was Dumbledore as well." Hermione said, smiling back.

"Yay! I love my daddy." Lily cheered.

Hermione smiled and looked up as Charlie came down in black suit, failing miserably at trying to fix his tie. He looked up and stopped when he saw Hermione, his jaw loosening but not opening. Hermione smiled coyly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks. It reminded her so much of the Yule Ball.

She walked over to him though and said, "Here, let me." taking his tie and carefully tying it herself. Charlie watched her, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." he said, still studying her.

"Thanks. You look rather handsome yourself, if I may say so myself." Hermione answered, half teasingly. She patted his chest once she finished tying his tie, then stepped back.

"Thank you." Charlie said, grinning.

"No problem!" Hermione answered.

"Here, hang on." Charlie got up and went over to the tree, picking up a rather large, rectangular present. He walked back over to her and held it out. "Merry Christmas, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, taking the present. She carefully opened the wrapping paper, putting the ribbon on the floor.

"Are you trying to give yourself suspense or do you always open presents like that?" Charlie teased.

Hermione laughed, "I guess I always do this. The wrapping paper is always so pretty, I hate to tear it."

She finished unwrapping it and grinned in appreciation when she saw it. _A Complete Guide of Magical Creatures And Where To Find Them _was the title of the beautiful, leather book.

"Thank you so much, Charlie!" Hermione trilled, excited to have a new book to read. She had been re-reading James and Albus's school books. They were the same that she had when she had gone to Hogwarts. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him warmly.

Charlie laughed, putting his arms around her waist as he hugged her back. "You're welcome." he replied, smiling as he inhaled the scent of her perfume and shampoo.

Hermione broke the hug when James came running up, looking spiffy in his dark blue tux.

"Look what I got, Aunt Hermione! It's a pair of Omnioculars!" he said excitedly.

Hermione grinned, remembering when Harry had gotten a pair for Ron to watch Krum with at the Quidditch World Cup.

"That's awesome James!" Hermione said, grinning down at him.

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair, smiling at James. His hands looked rough and calloused from all the burns he had gotten from training his dragons. He had told Ron that his old pair had been burned while training a rather fierce Hungarian Horntail.

Hermione went over to the Christmas tree and pulled out a small, flat present.

"Here, Charlie. Merry Christmas!" she said, smiling. Charlie looked surprised, as though he wasn't expecting anything from her. He took the package and opened it just as gingerly as Hermione had, to tease her.

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione, these must've cost a fortune!" Charlie gasped as he looked at the very nice pair of leather, fire resistant, gloves that lay upon the tissue paper in the decorative box.

"No, not really, I had a discount, they were fifteen percent off anyhow." Hermione said, watching him.

"They're brilliant! Thank you so much!" Charlie said, grinning excitedly.

Hermione wondered if he was going to give her another hug, and she found herself actually anticipating for it, but it didn't happen. Charlie was looking at his hands and then looked at her, smiling sheepishly,

"They are pretty bad aren't they?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Actually, I like your hands." Hermione answered, smiling again. Charlie didn't get to respond, because Harry chose that moment to come up.

"Hey guys, have you seen Albus? We're starting to get ready to Apparate to the restaurant." Harry asked. But then they heard Ginny call,

"I found him, Harry! Mom, dad, George, Angelina, Ron and Vivian have already gone. Teddy and Victoire are getting ready to go right now. So let's try to speed it up!"

Harry grinned at Hermione and Charlie, "Alright then, you heard the lady, let's get going." he teased. Walking back over to the kitchen to Disapparate.

Charlie smiled at Hermione, "Thanks again for the present, I love it." he said again.

"As I to yours. Thanks so much." Hermione answered, smiling back at him. Charlie leaned over and kissed her cheek. Hermione looked at him, surprised. Charlie grinned at her pink face and surprised look. He pointed above her head and said, "Mistletoe." then sauntered into the kitchen, Disapparating with Harry and Ginny.

Hermione touched her cheek lightly, feeling how hot it was and blushed even more. Why was she blushing? It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. She sighed and went into the kitchen, Disapparating as well.

If she had looked up, she would've seen that there really wasn't any mistletoe anywhere near her.

**Alright! The heat is starting to turn up. Slowly, but surely. How do YOU think things should go over during lunch? Should anything happen? Comment, review, and subscribe! If you have any ideas as to what should happen during lunch and/or the rest of the afternoon and night, suggest it in a comment! Or wait and see tomorrow ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, books, or movies.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. So I went back and edited every chapter, fixing every single mistake, error, age problem, and anything else that was wrong, confusing, hard to understand, or just plain out retarded. I'm sorry for how crappy the story has been so far, from now on my friend is going to beta my story, and review it and point out any errors before I submit it. Incase you don't want to go back and re-read it and see the new changes, here's a major one: Hermione, Ron Harry, and Vivian are 30 now, Ginny is 29, and Charlie is 37. That way, Harry's kids' ages aren't conflicting with his own. Thanks everyone for the helpful advice and reviews, and for your amazing patience. Readers, I love you. Please keep reading, reviewing, commenting, and enjoy the story!**

Harry and Ginny were waiting outside the restaurant, making sure that everyone arrived safely and at the correct destination. It was a new restaurant in Hogsmeade, it had only been up for a few months. Once Harry was positive that they were all there, he took Ginny's hand and the two of them walked inside the restaurant. On the outside, it looked alright. It was a two-story white painted building with a glowing blue neon sign that read, "OPEN" in flashing letters. There were no windows on the front side of the restaurant, which Hermione found odd, but she followed the crowd inside. She couldn't help but let out a quiet gasp of surprise when she saw how different the inside was. Of course, Hermione was used to everything not being what they seemed in the magical world, but it always amazed her anyways.

The wooden floors were dark and polished with a big flat white carpet in the waiting area, where squashy looking black couches were lined across the wall for people to sit in while waiting to be seated. A giant Waterford crystal powerscourt chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, the lights slowly changing colors by magic. The wallpaper was a creamy white with a crowned border that reflected the colors of the chandelier beautifully.

Next were the tables, which were clear glass and had rounded chairs with a soft padding on the back to make it more comfortable. The glass tables had a stain and fingerprint repelling spell on it, that way no one had to worry about getting fingerprints all over the table.

A waitress walked over, holding an armful of menus. Her uniform consisted of a white buttoned up blouse with black robes, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and her hair pulled up neatly away from her face.

"Hello everyone, and Merry Christmas, my name is Clara and I'll be your waitress for the day. Please follow me to your table." the waitress announced, smiling brightly.

Everyone followed her to the table farthest in the corner, near a beautiful landscape painting where the waterfall was actually running and birds were flying, the grass swaying in the nonexistent breeze.

At the head of the table sat Harry, on his left was Ginny, then Bill, Fleur, Vivian, Tyson in a highchair, Ron, George, Angelina, Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, Albus, Victoire, Teddy, Charlie and then Hermione.

Charlie pulled out Hermione's chair for her, and once she sat down he pushed it in for her.

"I didn't know what a gentleman you were." Hermione teased, but thanked him.

"Well, I guess we will have to get to know each other a bit better then, now won't we? And you're welcome." Charlie teased back, smiling.

"You guess?" Hermione asked, with an answering smile.

"Yes, I guess. How about you?" Charlie answered, trying not to laugh at the playful conversation they had going on.

"Oh no, no: I never guess. It is a shocking habit- destructive to the logical faculty." Hermione said, laughing.

Charlie gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hermione blinked, looking at him as though he were crazy, "Why, it's a quote from Sherlock Holmes, haven't you r-" she stopped as the realization dawned on her, and she flushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sherlock Holmes is a character in a muggle book. I read so often that sometimes I forget that the wizarding world and the muggle world differ in some of the book categories." Hermione said, embarrassed as she rubbed her neck.

Charlie looked at her for a moment, then grinned and began to laugh.

"I like you, Hermione." he said through his laughter.

Hermione grinned sheepishly, her face turning an even darker shade of pink, but was saved as the waitress came back with a pad and a Quick-Quotes Quill floating above it, ready to take orders.

"Is anyone ready to order?" Clara asked, her bright waitress smile still plastered on her face.

"I think we're just about ready." Harry answered, glancing around the table for objections. When there were none, Clara turned back to Harry to start his order first.

"I would like a filet mignon, with a fire whisky, please." Harry ordered.

The Quick-Quotes Quill took the order, and Clara turned to Ginny.

"I want to order a chicken and pasta salad, with pumpkin juice." Ginny said. She ordered for James, Albus, and Lily as well.

It took twenty minutes before the waitress finally got down to Hermione, who ordered chicken parmesan with steamed vegetables and a small glass of fire whiskey.

"It's only lunch, and you two are already getting such heavy food, and fire whiskey nonetheless!" Fleur noted, disapproving, to Harry and Hermione.

"What can I say? When we go out, we like to take our money's worth!" Harry joked, cracking a smile. Hermione and Ginny laughed, while Victoire looked embarrassed at her mother's comment. Teddy took her hand consolingly though, and she looked at him with a grateful and loving smile.

Hermione still looked around the restaurant, transfixed by the beauty and expensive décor, as everyone else chatted. The waitress came back and gave everyone water to have while they waited for their meals and drinks. She set down colorful straws for the kids. Blue, green, red, and yellow.

Tyson was able to reach over his highchair and grasp the yellow straw, pulling it over to him. Albus took the blue straw and stuck it into his heavy glass of water, taking a deep drink thirstily. Lily and James began to fight over the green straw, both arguing over who should get it and why.

Lily argued that she should get it, since she had given James some of her Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that she got in her stocking. James argued that he should get it since he let her ride on his broom with him, seeing as she doesn't have one of her own (excluding her toy) since she's too young. They both grabbed an end and began to pull on it.

Finally James let out a grunt of anger and let go of the straw. Lily, who was still pulling on the straw when James let go, flew back, falling out of her chair, and knocking the heavy glass of water right out of Albus's hands as she went. Albus gasped, water going everywhere.

The table went silent as everyone around them sat drenched, wiping the water out of their faces, make-up running if they hadn't put waterproof on. Harry and Ginny gave Lily and Albus furious glares, horribly embarrassed for their immature behavior.

Albus stared in horror as he looked at Victoire, who sat beside him and got most of the water from his cup on her silver satin dress. Water dripped down her arms and legs, and the satin already damaged from the water. He bit his lip, looking slowly up at Victoire's face.

Teddy was watching mouth dropped open in surprise and shock, looking at the now drenched Victoire. He watched her face, but couldn't tell what she was thinking. After a moment of silence, Victoire looked at Albus.

"Albus, don't worry about it, it's alright." Victoire mollified. She took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist she was dry, along with everyone else at the table. Because she had studied the spell for so long, she no longer had to say it aloud to perform it. However she did have to say the next one, to get the pools of water off the table without it dripping onto the floor.

"Impervious." She murmured, and then put her wand back into her purse.

"I'm sorry!" Albus apologized guiltily.

"Albus, it wasn't your fault. It was your brother and sister, who _will _hear about it when we get home." Ginny said, smoothing out her dress and giving a glare to James that said '_you're the oldest, act your age'. _

Lily and James were spared the lecture when the waitress came over with their drinks and appetizers of bread and caviar. The three younger kids made a disgusted face at the caviar, and Molly Weasely said, "You kids don't have to eat it, it's for us older people, dearies." Lily smiled at her grandma, and began to nibble at a piece of bread that Victoire had buttered already for her.

"Would you like some caviar, Hermione?" Charlie asked, holding the plate out to her.

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm not a fan of it." Hermione declined, starting to butter a piece of bread.

"Not much of a fan of it myself, but I like it on bread." Charlie commented, spreading some on his piece of bread.

"Interesting." Hermione said, taking a sip of her fire whiskey, coughing a bit afterwards.

"So what's it like in Romania, Charlie?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"You've never been to Romania?" Charlie looked at her with an amazed and bewildered expression.

"No, I haven't. I wish I had, though; it must be a great experience. There's so much history there!" Hermione exclaimed wistfully.

"I'll have to take you someday, it's wonderful. I love it, it's the most amazing place I've ever been, personally, and I've been to plenty of places to handle dragons." Charlie stated after a thought.

Hermione grinned at the thought, "I'd love that. I'll hold you to that promise." she said.

"Yeah… I think it _would _be fun going with you, actually. And you'd enjoy it. Romania is beautiful." Charlie murmured, more to himself then her.

Hermione smiled, taking another drink of her fire whiskey, watching him. She liked how his expression deepened as he thought. Charlie caught her stare and looked into her eyes for a moment, a smile playing at the corners of his lips again, before he averted his gaze as Ron called to him, wanting to talk about Hagrid's wedding.

Hermione swirled her straw in the glass absentmindedly. She hoped that Charlie would take her to Romania someday. Just the two of them in such a beautiful and historical place… She'd watch him handle the dragons, afar and out of the way of course, and then maybe sit on the hill and watch the sunset afterwards..

"Hermione, earth to Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and saw that Teddy was calling her name and pointing in front of her. She glanced back up in front of her and saw Clara standing there, holding her plate out to her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Thank you." Hermione said quickly, taking the plate and setting it carefully down in front of her. The waitress gave her another glass of water to drink with her food, and handed out the rest of everyone's lunches.

As Hermione cut up her chicken, she continued to think about what it would be like to go to Romania with Charlie. The song playing in the restaurant ended, and the next one was "You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me", by Celestina Warbeck. Mrs. Weasley gasped and smiled brightly. She loved Celestina Warbeck, especially around Christmas. Fleur groaned, but didn't say anything.

"_Yooo-u charmed the heart right out of me!_

_Where it went to I'm blowed if I know._

_Did you levitate it into a tree?_

_Or feed it to a passing Grindylow?_

_Did you transfigure it into a bee,_

_And smash it with the Bludger that's your smile?_

_Did you banish it as well? Did you use a Vanishing Spell?_

_'Cause I think my heart's been missing for a while."_

Mrs. Weasley swayed to the song, her eyes closed and a content smile on her aging face. She opened her eyes however and turned to Hermione, smiling.

"'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' is my favorite, but I always liked this one too." She told her.

Hermione smiled back politely. Charlie looked back at Hermione, catching her gaze and grinned, brushing a curl that had escaped from her up-do, away from her face.

**Thanks for reading! :) Please review/comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, movies, or books.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will update as soon as possible, and since it's the weekend I might be able to do more than one a day. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

Arthur got up and took Molly's hand, helping her up, and led her to the big empty floor on the left of the waiting area. Harry and Ginny smiled as they watched the elderly couple dance to the song. They looked so happy and serene, like everything they ever wanted had finally clicked into place and happened.

After a few minutes, Harry led Ginny over and they began to slow dance as well. Ginny rested her cheek against his chest, closing her eyes with a shining smile on her face. George watched them, remembering the first summer Harry had come over to stay at the Burrow, when Ginny was so shy she would run to a different room if Harry was in it. He was glad Ginny had gotten what she wanted. He turned to Angelina and stood up, doing a comical bow, and took her hand.

"Would my lady care for a dance?" George asked with an impish smile.

"Oh, I suppose. Ever the joker, Sir George." Angelina said with pretend formality and a fake sigh of arrogant boredom. But she smiled and he led her out as well.

Teddy and Victoire soon followed, Victoire with a young love blush on her face, and Teddy with an embarrassed grin on his. His hair had turned a dark pink, but they began to dance nonetheless.

Soon enough, everyone was on the floor, dancing to Molly Weasley's favorite singer, and even though Fleur hated the singer and song, she danced with Bill anyways. Even James, Albus and Lily were on the floor, their hands joined together, dancing in a happy little circle.

Hermione watched them, laughing as she saw the three younger kids dancing. Ron and Vivian had gone out, but they made the highchair levitate behind them, and then land gently on the ground against the wall near the dance floor, that way they could watch Tyson at the same time. Hermione looked up when she heard Charlie's voice.

"Don't look so lonely, Hermione. I'm here with you, so let's dance." Charlie said quietly, but smiled as he extended his hand to her.

Hermione blushed slightly, searching his face to see whether he was mocking her, or if there were any signs of trickery in his eyes. But she didn't find any. And she knew all along that there wasn't going to be any. She took his hand and he helped her up, leading her to the floor. He hadn't let go of her hand, and she felt how rough and calloused his were, but they were strong and gentle as well.

Once they were on the floor, he put his hands on her waist, and hers on his shoulders, and they began to dance. Hermione's eyes never drifted from Charlie's. She just gazed into the dark endless sea of brown, wanting to see everything he saw. Charlie's smile never left his face, and he didn't break Hermione's gaze.

Across the floor, George caught sight of Hermione and Charlie, and nudged Angelina, who was resting her cheek on his shoulder as well. She looked over and grinned, watching them. Hermione's face was still flushed, but Charlie looked as calm as ever.

"I think there's a bit of chemistry going on, and I don't mean Potion chemistry!" George said, snickering.

"George, you better not get in the middle of this. Let Charlie be." Angelina warned.

"Me? Whoever said that I, who am very innocent, would ever get involved with my ickle older brother, Charlie?" George asked, his eyes wide with innocence.

"George!" Angelina said, giving him a look.

"Oh c'mon, Angelina, I'd never do such a thing!" George claimed, and then smirked, "When he's near people of course. Although I can't promise anything if Charlie dear is alone." he said slyly.

Angelina sighed, shaking her head as the song ended.

Once the song ended, everyone gathered together on the floor. They hadn't realized how long they had been here. They got to the restaurant at noon, and it was now four.

"Everyone, I had a great time staying with you for Christmas Eve and Christmas. It was a lot of fun, and we definitely have to get together for New Years. Unfortunately, Ginny and I have to start getting home. James and Albus will be going back to school in two days, and we have to start preparing for that." Harry announced. Lily let out a cry of jealousy and sadness when Harry mentioned her brothers going back to Hogwarts, but Ginny ruffled her hair.

Molly and Arthur gave big bear hugs to James and Albus and Lily first, and then everyone was hugging each other, thanking everyone for the gifts, food, a good time, and saying their goodbyes.

The waitress Clara, who no longer had to have her fake smile plastered on her face, was waving her wand, making the dishes disappear, and collecting the bill. A waiter was helping Clara clean up, gossiping about a couple that had just left.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Teddy and Victoire had already Disapparated. Teddy and Victoire were staying with Harry for the rest of Christmas break before returning to Hogwarts with James and Albus.

When Victoire was younger, Bill and Fleur fought for a very long time on whether Victoire would go to Hogwarts or Beauxbaton. Fleur wanted Victoire to go to Beauxbaton because that's where she had gone, and she had veela blood in her as well. She also claimed that Beauxbaton would 'suit her beauty' and that it was cleaner and nicer there. But in the end, Bill won, because they both knew that Hogwarts was over-all, the better school in the learning department, also because that's where their friends' kids were going as well.

Bill and Fleur left, and George and Angelina went outside to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour to get a milkshake to drink while working in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Ron and Vivian were talking with Hermione and Charlie. Vivian held Tyson, rocking him softly to make him sleep.

"How's your new book, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking at her.

"Well, I haven't gotten far due to the holidays and such, but I'm in the one hundred page area. It's about the mysteries of werewolves. I got the idea from Teddy. Remember how Lupin was so scared that Teddy would be a werewolf, and him and Harry even got in a fight about it?" Hermione asked.

"How could I forget? Lupin literally threw Harry into a wall! That was an awkward fight to watch." Ron muttered, remembering how livid, hurt, and surprised Lupin had looked.

"Well, as we can all see, Teddy is not a werewolf, but he does have some symptoms around the time where it's full moon. Such as he eats raw meat, he gets grumpy, and he has bad aches in his joints and muscles. He also needs to shave twice a day during that time." Hermione explained.

"How do you know all this?" Ron asked.

"She obviously asked him, Ron, she _is _writing a book on it, she needs to look up information." Vivian said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Oh, right." Ron said, his ears turning red.

Charlie laughed, shaking his head, and turned back to Hermione, obviously interested in her new book.

"Anyways, basically that's what I'm writing about. Werewolves, the symptoms of werewolves, their effects on society, their mental, physical, and emotional state of mind when in form, etc. Someday I hope to find the actual cure for a werewolf bite. I doubt I ever will however, wizards and witches have been searching for centuries." Hermione finished.

"Well, if anyone were to ever find it, Hermione, it'd be you." Ron stated and shrugged.

Hermione smiled; "Ronald, you are such a suck up." she said and laughed.

"Well, it's true. And you're one to talk, eternally the teacher's pet at school!" Ron whined. He did a perfect imitation of Hermione leaping out of her seat, thrusting his arm so high in the air that Charlie thought it'd come out of the socket. They all laughed though, even if Hermione was a tad bit embarrassed.

"Everyone knew you were the smartest in your years, Hermione. Even I knew, and I already graduated by the time you got in." Charlie said.

"Exactly my point." Ron exclaimed.

"Your point doesn't count, Ron." Charlie responded.

Vivian laughed, but turned to Ron, "Ron, we have to start get going, Tyson needs to be fed and he's tired." she said.

"Alright." Ron answered. He turned to Hermione and Charlie and said, "It was great seeing you guys, as Harry said, we definitely need to get together for New Years."

"It was. I'm so happy your mom arranged it. Have a good one, Ron, Vivian." Hermione said, smiling. Vivian smiled back.

"I agree. See you guys later, Merry Christmas." Charlie said.

Vivian, Ron, and Tyson disappeared, and Charlie turned to Hermione.

"Where will you be staying?" he asked.

"At the Burrow for a while. My house is being renovated, and the paint fumes are hazardous." Hermione answered. She had a winter house in the Muggle world, and her regular house was here in the Wizarding world. She liked to visit her muggle friends and family during the winter time. She told them that she traveled a lot, and that was why she wasn't around any other time.

"That's great; I'll be staying there for a while too." Charlie said with a smile.

"For a while? When are you going home?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not. I'll be going back to Romania in three days, to continue work." Charlie answered, looking at her.

"How long will you be there?" Hermione asked numbly. She didn't know why she felt such dread that he was going. He _did _have work to do. But she anticipated his answer.

"A month or two."

**Author's Note: Charlie gone for a month or two? What will happen to Hermione? Will he really be gone for that long? Please leave comments and reviews! If you have any ideas or requests, please feel free to post them! Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, books, or movies.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and suggested ideas! I took many of them into consideration. I'm sorry about the slow updates, I promise it'll be faster from now on! Next week I have no school on Friday and then it's spring break! So many mysteries and adventures will unfold in the chapters to come. :)**

Charlie gone for two months? It didn't seem long, but in the two days that Hermione had gotten to know him, she really got used to his presence. She liked knowing that he would sit in silence and patiently listen to her talk about whatever she pleased. She was going to miss him.

Charlie and Hermione were back at the Burrow, sitting in the living room with Molly and Arthur Weasley. It was a lot more quiet and had an empty ring to it now that it was just them in the house. Hermione hugged herself, listening to Charlie talk about his plans of returning to Romania. She was wearing a light pink home made knit sweater that Mrs. Weasley gave to her for Christmas. It was warm, and the warmth that wafted over to her from the fireplace put her at ease as well, making her feel sleepy after all the food she ate, including the fire whiskey.

"I was thinking of leaving on the 28th, that way I can go in early and choose the dragon egg that I want to raise. The Hungarian Horntail that I've been training lately is going into her maternal stage. She'll be willing to take care of the egg. My group and I have also been trying to tame a Norwegian Ridgeback. He's a pretty fierce one. I'm not exactly sure about his background, but he has enough scars to tell a story with." Charlie told them.

His voice was quiet and deep, an intelligent rumble that made the audience listen and pay attention to him. It made Hermione want him to talk more, to go onto an endless conversation, just so she could listen to the vibrations of his voice.

Charlie looked over to Hermione, studying her. She looked like a cat, curled onto the couch, the fire's light danced across her face. Her dark chocolate brown eyes watched him with fascination and interest, but he could see deep down that she was sad that he was leaving.

Molly stood up and said, "I'll go make some coffee." leaving the room. Arthur took the hint, and followed her to get the Quibbler.

Hermione noticed Charlie watching him, and looked back at him.

"Will you miss me, Hermione?" Charlie asked.

Hermione didn't have to think about it for too long. "Yes." she answered honestly.

Charlie smiled and looked into the fire. "I'll write you. Every day." he stated.

That made Hermione feel better. She wished she could go with him though, and watch him work. She could imagine his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, pulling on the ropes that were tied around the dragon to prevent it from flying away. The gloves she had given him protecting his hands from rope burn and fire. Hermione blinked, her reverie disappearing as she realized Charlie was saying something to her.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked.

"Will you write back?" Charlie repeated.

"Every day." Hermione answered, smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was Sunday night, December 28th. Charlie had already left for Romania early that day.

_Charlie stood outside, his gloves already on his hands. He was looking at them appreciatively before looking back up at Hermione, smiling. His eyes searched her face for a long time. He didn't say anything as he studied her, as though trying to memorize every detail of her and save it in his mind for when he got to Romania. Hermione felt a little self conscious with him looking at her so intently, and she tucked a curl behind her ear. _

_Charlie stepped forward and pulled Hermione into a warm, deep hug. Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, wanting to remember it until he got back. She didn't understand why she felt like this. Why would she miss him so much? They had just recently gotten to know each other. And it wasn't like he was going to be gone forever. Hermione opened her eyes as Charlie ended the hug. He gave her another smile and said, "I'll write you every day. I promise. Take care, Hermione."_

"_And I you. Be careful out there, Charlie." Hermione answered. And with that, Charlie was gone._

"Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione looked down and saw Albus looking up at her, curiosity written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, Albus, I was lost in thought, what did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I asked if you could do that spell that you did for James to make all my stuff appear in my suitcase." Albus repeated, brushing his soft black bangs away from his eyes, and pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Hermione answered, smiling weakly at him.

She pulled out her wand and performed the spell for him. His clothes, books, school work, quills, snacks, and everything he needed to bring back appeared inside his suitcase. Albus had a light brown owl with white spots and a white stomach. He named the owl Galini, which was Greek for serenity and calmness. The owl was already in the cage and ready for take off tomorrow. James had an owl as well, which he named Loki, who was the god of mischief. Mischief defined James perfectly, hence why Hermione suggested the name to James when he had gotten his owl. Mischief was a black and brown owl. Lily was promised an owl when she entered Hogwarts next year.

"Thanks, Aunt Hermione." Albus said gratefully, giving Hermione a hug.

"No problem Albus. I think you better join James and your father upstairs while he's tucking everyone in. I won't be up when you leave in the morning, so have fun, don't forget to write, and pay attention in class! Don't forget to tell Professor Neville that we said hello." Hermione told him, giving him another hug and a kiss on the head.

"I will!" Albus promised.

Hermione walked into her bedroom after saying good night to Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and Lily. Lily was crying in her room and having a mini temper tantrum, wanting to go with them to Hogwarts. Hermione sat on a chair that was facing a mirror, brushing out her lovely, musky brown curls, listening to Harry console Lily upstairs. She set the brush down and climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers.

She was just closing her eyes when suddenly, she remembered something. She leaped out of bed and ran across the room, grabbing an envelope and handed it to her new owl, Erisme. She realized how handy it was to have an owl for mail purposes.

Erisme went out the open window and soared into the cloudy night.

_Dear Charlie, _

_Well, I know it's early in the game, but I'm just so interested in what it's like over there. Did you arrive safely? Is all well? How's your Hungarian Horntail? I was watching the sun set, and as it set I wondered if it looked any different, or any more beautiful in Romania. I'm still holding you to your promise of taking me there some day! Please be careful and write to me soon!_

_Sincerely, Hermione Granger._

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and reviews, suggestions or ideas! As you can see, chemistry is starting to form more visibly, even if Hermione is a bit dense right now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, books, or movies.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I haven't updated in forever! So I'm sorry about that. I've been super busy. I dedicate this chapter to .Board, my friend who just submitted the first chapter of his first fanfiction on the movie Beetlejuice. I promise I'll update more quickly. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, holding a hot cup coffee between her frozen hands. The snow was starting to let up some, but the air outside was still like ice. She had just come back inside from letting Crookshanks out, and searching the sky for an owl. It had been two days since she sent that letter to Charlie, and she still hadn't gotten a reply yet. Hermione worried that she was on his back too much and he was trying to get some space. Maybe she _should _back off a bit.

Suddenly an owl swooped in through the window, nearly giving her a heart attack. It landed on the table and dropped a letter onto her lap. On the envelope was her name written in a big script font, a signature you'd see in an old diary almost. Hermione had never seen the handwriting before. But when she opened it, a relieved and excited smile brightened her face.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I indeed arrived safely, no need to worry about that. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Everything is just about perfect over here. My Hungarian Horntail happily accepted the egg I chose, and is treating it like one of her own. We don't want to mate her yet, that's why I started out early by giving her an egg to take care of. Kind of like a test. _

_The sunsets over here are absolutely stunning, because of the huge, empty plains out here, if you sit up on a grassy hill, you can see the sunset for miles. _

_I'm still keeping my promise as well, and looking forward to it. I can't wait for your next letter. Tell me about everything. Take care, Hermione._

_Sincerely, Charlie _

Hermione smiled, tracing the letters lightly. She sighed and set the letter down, rushing into her room to get a piece of parchment and a quill to answer. As she entered the kitchen again, Mrs. Weasley came out.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you?" she asked. She saw the letter and asked, "Is that from Charlie? How is he?"

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine. And yes, that's from Charlie. He's doing very well. I'll send him your regards if you would like me to." Hermione answered.

"That's very good, and yes I'd appreciate that, thank you. Would you like another cup of coffee?" Molly asked. The chubby, full of love, warm, and caring red-haired mother of the Weasley's treated everyone like they were part of the family. Especially Hermione lately.

"Yes, please." Hermione answered, tucking a curl behind her ear as she sat down to answer Charlie's letter. Mrs. Weasley walked back to the coffee machine, humming.

_Dear Charlie,_

_That sounds so interesting, I've been reading up on dragons, and it sounds like such exciting work. Although, in a lot of countries witches aren't allowed to train or tame them because they claim it's a wizard's__ job. I think that's preposterous, and horribly foul and sexist thinking, but that's just my opinion. _

_Just hearing about those dazzling sunsets make my heart ache, I want to see one so badly! Hurry and come back! Take care, Charlie._

_Sincerely, Hermione_

Hermione set the quill down and folded the parchment, putting it inside an envelope. She wrote Charlie's name in her tiny scribbled handwriting, then gave it back to Charlie's owl. The owl took off, going back through the window. Hermione watched it until she couldn't see it anymore, then she turned back around in time to see Molly Weasley coming over with a cup of coffee for her.

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully, taking the mug.

"You're very welcome." the aging woman answered with a smile.

It was different without Charlie here, but Hermione knew she would have to somehow keep pushing forward. She'd see him soon. Two months wasn't too bad. It could definitely be worse. She could never see him again. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She glanced at the window, as though by some magical chance he had already written back and the owl was already at the window. But that didn't happen. Of course it wouldn't happen. It was impossible.

But Hermione wished it was possible.

x.x.x.x

Charlie was pulling a rope that was tied around the belly of a Norwegian Ridgeback. The veins and muscles in his arms were visible from the strain of pulling so hard on the rope. Sweat was pouring down his face and rolling down his sunburned arms, and his calves were burning from digging his feet into the ground. His jaw ached from gritting his teeth, and he had to keep blinking sweat from his eyes since he couldn't wipe it away. His shirt lay hated and unwanted on the ground, where it was now soaking up the heat from the sun as well. But there was one good thing. His hands weren't burning, cracking, bleeding, or forming more calluses, thanks to the gloves Hermione had gotten him. His friend, Clyde, that was in the group of taming this Norwegian Ridgeback, stood a few feet away on his left, in the same stature, already so badly sunburned that he was the same shade as the blood that dripped from his nose. Clyde's nose was bleeding because as he was pulling the rope, the Norwegian Ridgeback pulled surprisingly harder than usual, pulling Clyde's hands up, making his tightened fists on the rope punch himself in the nose. He was teased and laughed at relentlessly for that stunt of failure, but they were too tired and hot to joke about it anymore at the moment. Charlie let out a bark of breathless laughter at the memory of it, but it only lasted a second. His mouth was so dry that if he tried wetting his lips, his tongue would either stick to his lips, or just make it worse.

Finally the Norwegian Ridgeback surrendered for the day. He stopped pulling against the wizards and settled down, smoke coming out of his nostrils in an angry defeat. It was earlier than usual, but Charlie didn't complain. He dropped the rope and mopped his face with his arm. It didn't help much, seeing as his arm was equally as sweaty. He joined the rest of his group walking back to the bunkhouse. Clyde fell into step with him, but the two men didn't say a word. Charlie didn't trust himself to open his mouth or look at Clyde. If he saw his nose, he'd be sure to laugh, and if he laughed right now he'd probably choke and die, because of how dry his mouth was. His tongue felt like sandpaper, dry and cracked and harsh.

As they neared the bunkhouse, his dry lips formed an awkward smile as he saw his owl on the other side of the window, sitting on the sill, a letter in his beak. On the envelope he could already see the small, scribbled handwriting..

After taking a shower, downing two water bottles, and getting something to eat, Charlie sat down on his bed to read the letter. He grinned, shaking his head, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Although it does seem unfair, it is pretty reasonable. Dragons are tough, fierce, spiteful, and uncaring creatures at first. It's extremely hard to tame them. By the end of the day it is very possible and common to be bloodied up. So in a way, not to be sexist, it really is a wizard's job. _

_I'll try. How is everything over there? When is Ron and Vivian's wedding? How are James, Lily, Albus, Teddy and Victoire doing? Tell me some info!_

_Take care, Hermione_

_Sincerely, Charlie_

Charlie reread his letter, then folded it and slipped it inside an envelope, putting it down on his end table to send out in the morning. He picked up Hermione's letter she had sent and read it again. He ran his fingers through his hair with one hand, the letter in the other, and looked out the window.

"I love you, Hermione."

**Author's Note: 3 Charlie has known that he loved her the entire time, he's just been waiting for Hermione to realize it. People have been asking about that, so there's the answer. Anyways, please please please comment, review, and subscribe! :) Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the books or movies, otherwise I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, haha.**

**Author's Note: Well, I haven't written in a long time again and I apologize haha, things have been getting in the way. Anywho, this chapter mainly revolves around Teddy and Victoire because you will be very surprised with the next chapter that will be connecting this with Charlie.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing, it's made me very happy. INFACT, I'm DEDICATING this chapter to two people: XandraLynne AND IGOTEAMEDWARD. XandraLynne, I'm glad this fanfic has made you so happy, and I hope you'll keep enjoying every chapter :)**

**IGOTEAMEDWARD, you've been reading from the very start and reviewing either every chapter or almost every chapter. Hopefully this chapter doesn't ruin the latest review you posted, but I can assure you that you'll change your mind later :) **

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

Hermione looked at the sixteen year old boy standing awkwardly before her. His hair was light brown today and his dark brown eyes seemed troubled.

"Sure, go for it, Teddy." Hermione answered, sitting down on Harry's living room couch.

"Tomorrow is Saturday.. Victories' birthday. I don't know what to do for her. Hogsmeade is so clichéd. But I don't want her to think I'm just shrugging it off." Teddy said, clearly awkward talking to Hermione about something like this.

Hermione smiled. Teenage boys. It seemed like yesterday that Harry was talking to her about how he felt when he saw Ginny kissing another boy, and that she herself felt the same way when she saw Ron kiss Lavender. Now Harry and Ginny were married with three kids, and a god son, and Ron was engaged to Vivian. An idea immediately came to her.

"You can come to my house. Make her dinner and decorate a bit." Hermione told him, watching his face to see how he would react.

Teddy listened and a slow grin stretched across his face. "Hermione, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, then added, "Are you sure I can use your house?"

"Thanks, I try." Hermione answered with a laugh. "Of course I'm sure. I was going to be alone anyways. I'll stay out of the way, don't worry. Infact, I'll be in my study, I have to continue writing my book." she explained.

Teddy stood, grinning, looking as though he were the luckiest boy alive. "Thanks so much, I'll be over around three!" he said excitedly.

"Alright." Hermione said, smiling, watching Teddy leave the room.

It had been two weeks since she sent Charlie the letter about her feelings of the sexism of the dragon training. She had never gotten his reply. Maybe he thought her feelings were stupid and immature. Or maybe he just didn't want to write her anymore. Or maybe he kept putting it off because he didn't feel like writing her back and that she wasn't _that _important. Hermione's heart seemed to crumble for a moment at these assumptions, her throat constricting and her heart skipped a beat. Her chest and cheeks flushed, but she ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. Surely there was a logical explanation for this. Charlie wouldn't just not write her back.

Would he..?

Xoxoxox

The next day, Saturday, at three in the afternoon, Teddy appeared in Hermione's study.

"I'm here, Hermione. May I start using your kitchen?" Teddy asked politely.

Hermione looked up from her notebook that she was taking notes on while looking through a book about wolf bane. She smiled at Teddy,

"Hello, Teddy. Yes, go ahead, if you have any questions, I'm right here." Hermione said, waving her hand towards the door.

"Thanks." Teddy said. He lingered, looking at the book she was looking through, then left, going into the kitchen.

Hermione turned back to the book and continued taking notes.

Teddy was unsure of what Victoire's favorite food was, so being like an average male, he decided to make what he liked to eat. He took a steak out of the refrigerator and set it on the cutting board. He opened the fridge again and pulled out lettuce and cucumbers, tomatoes, shredded carrots, spinach leaves, onions, parmesan cheese, jalapeño peppers, and balsamic vinegar. He took the arm full of ingredients and set them on the counter as well.

Teddy bit his lip in concentration as his eyes roamed the fridge again, wondering what else to take out. He sighed, shutting the door and went over to the pantry. He spotted a bag of potatoes and grabbed it, another idea popping into his head. He ran over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen green beans, then opened the refrigerator and took out garlic and butter.

Teddy smiled in victory and began to cook.

About an hour later, Hermione was drawn out of her study by a delicious smelling aroma floating in through the door. She walked into the kitchen and watched in amusement as Teddy rushed from pan to pan, a bit of this and a bit of that flying everywhere. The kitchen was hot from the stove and his shirt stuck to him as he rushed about, stains on his shirt and bits of mashed potato stuck on his face from the berserk mixer. Inside the microwave to keep it warm was a bowl of mashed potatoes with garlic and butter on it. On a pan still steaming on the stove were green beans, looking crunchy and delicious, almost done. Hermione ducked her head a bit to look into the stove and saw a fantastic looking steak cooking in the oven. On the other counter was a big bowl of Greek salad.

Teddy was at another counter, standing over a baking sheet that held pieced of oval shaped bread. He put garlic sauce on it and a little butter before putting tiny pieces of expertly chopped garlic on top, and opened the stove, sliding the sheet onto the first rack above the steak to cook.

"How about a peach sorbet?" Hermione suggested, "Victoire loves it."

Teddy jumped at the sound of her voice. He had been so busy, he hadn't even realized she was standing there.

"I don't know how to make that." Teddy admitted, running his hands under the sink.

Hermione walked over to her china cabinet and opened a drawer, pulling out a recipe and handed it to him. Teddy took it and looked it over. He lifted his head and smiled at her, "Thanks, it'll be a delicious dessert." he said, grateful.

"You're welcome." Hermione said with a laugh. She went back to her study and shut the door, then sat in her easy chair. She gazed out the open window for a while, wishing she would catch sight of an owl. Charlie's face filled her mind and she realized how much she really did miss him. He was such a good friend, she missed his company.

At six thirty, the doorbell rang and Hermione got up again, walking towards the door with Teddy. She let him open the door, and smiled when she saw Victoire.

Victoire was wearing a white sweater with a pink tank top underneath, and a pair of jeans held in tight place by a knit looking belt. Her silver blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was already grinning as she looked at Teddy.

Teddy had changed earlier and freshened up. He wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans, his fluffy hair combed. "Happy birthday, Victoire." Teddy greeted, taking her hand and walking her in. Hermione shut the door, "Yes, happy birthday, Victoire." Hermione chimed in.

"Thanks." Victoire answered, looking up at Teddy lovingly. She turned to Hermione and smiled, "Thanks, Hermione." she said.

Hermione followed them into the 'dining' room, wanting to see what Teddy had done. Since she lived alone, her dining table was a small, round, dark wooden table with four matching chairs that had soft embroidered cushions. When she walked in, there were only two chairs, there was a beautiful white tablecloth on it, and a bottle of champagne with two glasses. Hermione decided to let them have the champagne. It wasn't too bad for you. On both sides were plates with a bit of everything Teddy had made, and napkins with silverware on them. Hermione held in a laugh as she saw that the steak still looked a little red, as though it should've stayed in for another five minutes to thoroughly cook. Normally, it would have definitely been more red, but Teddy must've let it cook longer because of Victoire.

There were candles and a pink banner hung on the window saying, "Happy birthday, Victoire!"

Victoire gaped at the room, shocked.

"Surprise!" Teddy said with a little laugh. Hermione heard how awkward he sounded, and gave him a small smile to calm him.

Victoire turned to Teddy, "You did all of this, for me?" she asked softly.

"Of course. I love you, you know, Victoire." Teddy said, rubbing his neck.

Victoire smiled at him, looking touched and she hugged him tightly.

Hermione smiled as she watched them, feeling so happy for them, and left as he kissed her before pulling her chair out for her.

Hermione was sitting in her office again. She opened a drawer and took out the letters that Charlie had first sent her. There were only two. She hadn't received the rest of his letters. She re-read them, touching the writing lightly, tracing his script.

"Charlie, why won't you write me?"

Xoxoxox.

Hermione woke up the next day, sitting in her easy chair. She groaned as she stood up, stiff from falling asleep in the chair. She looked out the window longingly, but didn't see an owl. She sighed and walked out of the office, rubbing her neck painfully. Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw the champagne bottle. It was empty. Hermione picked it up and looked at it, then dropped it into the trash. She walked to the guest room and knocked. When she didn't hear an answer, she quietly opened the door and peered in.

Teddy was laying on his stomach, his face resting in the pillow. The blanket was a few inches below his waist, and she could see the line of his boxers. His back was lined finely with smooth muscle, and his hair was more tussled then ever. On the other side of him was an empty space, the sheets wrinkled, and the blanket thrown back from that side. The curtains on the window were open and the sun shone down on Teddy's back, but he didn't stir.

Hermione looked at the empty space again. It looked as though it had been used. Did Victoire sleep there last night? And if she slept in the same bed as Teddy.. Did they.. Do anything? And all that aside, where was Victoire?

What happened last night?

**I am in love with Teddy 3 Can you imagine having such a sweetheart? Buuut suspicious little scene here. What do YOU think happened? Do you think Teddy did something he shouldn't have under the influnece at such a young age? Or do you think it's a simple assumption? And where do you think Victoire is?**

**And what about Charlie? It's been 2 weeks and Hermione hasn't receieved that letter he wrote! What's going on? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE comment, I love to hear how you guys feel about the story. Keep reading and thanks so much for subscribing! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't take any credit for the books or movies.**

**Author's Note: For all you interested, I started another story called Loving Life, it's main characters are Teddy and Victoire. :) Check it out!**

Hermione stood there watching Teddy for a few moments. She made up her mind and walked in, sitting down on the empty space on the bed. She took his shoulder and shook him until he woke up. Teddy groaned as he rolled onto his side to face her, showing he was awake, but didn't open his eyes.

"Teddy?" Hermione asked.

"..Mm..?"

"Where's Victoire?"

"I don't know." Teddy mumbled tiredly.

"Well what were you doing?" Hermione asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I slept with her."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock and horror. After a moment, Teddy's eyes shot open and his face flushed, sitting up straight.

"N-not like that!" Teddy said quickly, extremely embarrassed.

"O-Oh, w-well, I… I wasn't proposing that, I was just-"

"No, no, no, no, I meant-"

"Because I mean, if you did, I-"

"I didn't! I'd never do that he-"

"Here? What? You mean you'd do it somewhere else?"

"Wha-.. W-what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm invading, I shouldn't have pr-"

"Wait, Herm-"

"I just wanted to make sure, I was just-"

"Hermione!" Teddy finally said, exasperated and extremely humiliated.

Hermione blinked and looked at him.

"We didn't have sex. I swear." Teddy said solemnly.

"Oh, okay good. Well with that in mind, would you like breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love some." Teddy said, getting out of bed and following Hermione as he climbed into his jeans.

"Where is Victoire anyways?" Hermione asked again.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she went home." Teddy answered.

Hermione nodded.

Xoxox

After Teddy had left, Hermione sat back down on the chair in her office, gazing out the window hopefully again. A letter still hadn't arrived. The crazy thoughts ran through her mind again. Maybe something really was wrong with her. After all, she never did have a boyfriend after Ron. And Ron hadn't even lasted a year before he got drunk and went to the bar. Even before that incident things were bumpy. And then there was Krum. Viktor. Viktor Krum. He was so nice to her; he was her first boyfriend and took her to first dance and was her first kiss. Her first heartache when they lost touch.

And now there's Charlie.

Charlie Weasley.

Hermione Weasley.

Mrs. Charlie Weasley

Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, wife of Charlie Weasley.

Woah. Wife? They weren't even dating. Besides that even, why is so worried about him? They're only friend's after all. And even if she did like Charlie, that'd be weird dating her ex's brother. Would it even be acceptable?

"Why am I even asking myself these questions? I have no interest in him and he has none in me.." She thought forlornly.

But..

Charlie's look of concern outside in the snow when she left the house on Christmas Eve.

Charlie's warm hug before he left.

Charlie making sure she'd write every single day.

Charlie sharing an arm chair with her.

Charlie dancing with her.

Charlie's look of awe when he saw her in her dress for the restaurant.

Hermione blinked in surprise, touching her cheeks to find tears falling from her eyes. She was so confused. What did this mean?

Xoxoxo.

Charlie sat outside on a hill in Romania, hugging his knees and looking up at the sunset. His fluffy red hair was swept from his face from the cool breeze drifting by every now and then. But he looked miserable. He had sent five more letters, long letters, to Hermione, but she never answered. Was she mad because he said that dragon training was mainly a man's job? He had apologized in one of the letters, but she still didn't answer. He had never been so in love in his life, and the beautiful witch wouldn't answer. Maybe she could tell how he was feeling and was trying to make it an easy rejection for him. If so, it definitely wasn't easy, and it was leaving him lost and confused. He had expressed his love for her in the last one he had sent, which was last week, and still no answer.

His eyes scanned the gorgeous sunset above him, and thought,

"Hermione, if only you could be here with me, seeing the only sight that matches your beauty. Why aren't you answering my letters?"

He turned his head when he heard footsteps behind him. Clyde, his friend and partner, came up and sat beside him. Charlie looked back up at the sky, but Clyde was bright.

"What's wrong? Thinkin' 'bout a friend or family back from where you from?" Clyde asked, concerned.

Charlie smiled without turning to him, "A girl." he answered.

"Ah." Clyde nodded, smiling sympathetically, "D'you love her?" he asked.

"Very much."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She hasn't answered my letters in weeks."

"May'e there's a problem over there." Clyde suggested.

"Maybe." Charlie said, looking at him now.

"You got a girl, Clyde?" Charlie asked.

"Me? Uh, naw." Clyde said, seeming interested in a blade of grass he was tugging at.

Charlie looked at him, and then understood. Clyde didn't have a girlfriend, and he never would. He was gay.

"Oh, I see." Charlie said, nodding.

Clyde immediately looked at him, surprised at first that Charlie hadn't gotten up and left or moved away, and then said fiercely,

"Listen, you're cool and all, but if you tell anyone and make me lose my job-"

"Don't worry about it, par'dner."

Clyde blinked, then relaxed when he saw Charlie was grinning in reassurance.

Xoxox.

Hermione was startled out of thought the next night by the door bell ringing. She glanced at the window in hope again, but was let down by no owl. She sighed and got up, leaving the study and crossing the hall to answer the door. She let out a small gasp in surprise when she saw who it was.

Viktor Krum was standing outside her door, smiling.

"Merlin! Viktor.. Long time, no see. Come in!" Hermione said, still in shock, as she ushered him inside and shut the door. Once the door was shut, she felt herself being pulled into a long hug by Viktor.

"I'm sorry we fell out of touch. Things have been so hectic lately. I've been thinking of you everyday, and I missed you so much. I had to come visit you." he said, sincerely guilty.

"I've missed you too, Viktor." Hermione answered, honestly.

Viktor suddenly leaned down and kissed her. Hermione froze in surprise, then pushed him away gently. It did feel nice to be kissed again, but… it wasn't right. She didn't know why she felt that he wasn't the right one, but she just knew it was true. Maybe it was because she hadn't seen him in so long and now he shows up at her door and kisses her.

"I'm sorry, I went out of line, I just missed you." Viktor apologized.

"No, it's alright, don't worry." Hermione said, flushing, feeling a bit bad.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, and then Viktor spoke again,

"Would you like to go for a drink somewhere?" he asked.

"That sounds great. To be honest, I haven't left the house in a while." Hermione admitted.

Hermione found herself at a bar counter with Viktor half an hour later.

"So how've you been? I see that your accent isn't as strong anymore." Hermione said, taking a sip of fire whiskey.

"I've been great, lucky streaks in Quidditch so far. I've been working on my English more, and you're right, my accent has been getting better. It's been easier to socialize now. How've you been?" Viktor asked, smiling, taking a shot of fire whiskey.

"I published a book a little while ago, and I've been working with Harry's god son to make another book on the workings, ideas, myths, and possible cures for werewolves and their bites. I.. I broke up with Ron a long time ago. Things weren't working well. But it's alright. He's happily engaged and I'm okay." Hermione answered, finishing her fire whiskey.

Viktor made a signal for two more and replied seriously,

"I'm sorry about Ron, but as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. Congratulations on your book though," Viktor said, passing Hermione a fire whiskey and opening the other for himself, "You must be really excited, I'll have to look for your book. I can't say I'm surprised."

"I'm happy." Hermione lied. "Oh yeah, I was thrilled, nothing could've brought me down, it was the best day of my life. I'm very interested in seeing how my newest book will turn out when I publish it, I'm really enjoying writing it so far." she said.

As the night went on, Hermione began to enjoy herself. It was great catching up with Viktor, and his life seemed to have went on wonderfully since she last saw him. Half way through the night, she began to feel dizzy and light headed from the drinks, and she was forgetting about what they were even talking about, and she had no idea what she was saying. She looked up at Viktor when she felt his hand slide up her thigh.

"Vant to dance?" Viktor asked, his accent stronger now that he was drunk.

"Sure." Hermione said, letting him help her up and lead her to the dance floor in the bar. The floor's tile switched colors, keeping up with the beat of the music. Hermione normally wouldn't have been out here at this time of the night, or even drunk in that matter. But here she was.

She found it easier to dance, even though she felt like the floor was tilting and playing jokes on her. She danced close against Viktor, with the floor being packed and all. She touched as much of his skin as she could, her hips grinding against his and her arms finding their way around his neck loosely. She was already sweating, and her hair stuck to the back of her neck and frizzed. His hands were pressed against her butt, holding her against him tightly. She could feel his boner pressing against her, and it sent a tingly feeling across her stomach and inside her. Hermione never felt like that before, and being drunk didn't help her.

Viktor held her closer as the beat got faster, and Hermione did her best to keep up with it. It was so crowded that Hermione could barely breather. If Viktor wasn't holding onto her, she probably would've stumbled or fallen by now, and if that had happened she probably wouldn't even have been able to fall to the ground anyways because of how tightly packed they were.

Viktor's hand fell lower beneath her bottom, and suddenly went under her skirt, his hand covering her underwear. Hermione was completely pressed against him by now, and she found herself standing on tiptoe, the room swaying, her mind no longer in her control.

Her breathing turned shaky as he began to trace the outlines of her underwear, before a finger slipped in. He teased a curly pubic hair before finding his way inside her already soaked opening. Hermione took in an audible breath, her eyes fluttering shut. Her legs began to feel a little numb. She suddenly felt less claustrophobic and opened her eyes, seeing that they were in her room.

Without removing his hand, he lifted her up, holding her lower back with his other hand. Hermione moaned, shaking, her hips bucking as he laid her down and lowered himself on top her. He slid in a second finger and moved them higher, juices dripping down his hand. Hermione cried out, wrapping her legs around him. Viktor pulled his hand back out, disappointing the drunk Hermione, and tore her under wear and skirt off, then plunged his two fingers back into her. Hermione shrieked in pleasure, wrapping her legs around him, feeling numb. He flicked her clit and she screamed, bucking and shaking, a sheen of sweat on her body catching the light of the ceiling fan. Viktor added a third finger and pumped fast and hard. Hermione was circling her hips, moaning and crying out. Her body tensed and before she could hit orgasm, he removed his hands.

Hermione cried, "Charlie, please.. Charlie.." not even understanding what she was saying, or that she was calling Viktor, Charlie. Viktor was too intoxicated to notice either, and he slid down, lowering his face into her hot dripping mound and slipped his tongue inside her, gripping her legs and pulling her closer to him to make his tongue go farther.

Hermione screamed again, her legs wrapping around his neck, seeing an explosion of stars. "Charlie!" she screamed, shaking violently and came into Viktor's mouth, screaming Charlie's name.

Viktor swallowed Hermione's juices until she was dry, then licked his fingers. Hermione passed out in exhaustion. She never did that before.

Viktor got up and climbed off Hermione, he scribbled a note and left it in her hand, then smirked, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "That was too easy." he said to himself, Disapparating.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a huge headache, feeling a little sore down below as well. She groaned and sat up, then realized she wasn't wearing pants or underwear.

"What happened?" she muttered. She found the note in her hand and read it.

"You shouldn't drink so much, Hermione. Thanks for the fun, we should definitely do it again sometime. Maybe in a year or so, Quidditch season is strong again. I missed you. Because you looked like you would be a good sex."

Hermione was sobbing by the time she read the last part. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night, at least she hadn't lost her virginity in this drunk accident, but that didn't stop her hysterical tears. She couldn't even breathe anymore, she was crying so hard. Hermione slowly laid down, curling into a ball, feeling like she was going to hyperventilate. "W-W-Why?" she sobbed. "Why m-m-me? Why m-me, a-a-again?" she whispered. Her heart felt literally broken, first Ron and now Viktor.

"Charlie, I n-need y-you."

**Author's Note: It brought tears to my eyes writing this...Poor Hermione.. Sorry everyone :( Trust me, it hurt me more. But I promise that payback WILL be a bitch. So please review and comment! Comments encourage me to update quicker ;) Here's some questions you can answer:**

**a) Do you think Hermione will get any of Charlie's letters?**

**b) Why do you think Hermione isn't receiving them?**

**c) Do you think Charlie will find out about this drunk incident?**

**d) Should Clyde come home with Charlie to visit?**

**e) Do you think Teddy is still a virgin? ;) **

**f) If Charlie does find out, what do you think his reaction will be, and what do you think he'll do?**

**Have fun and I encourage you to answer the questions in the review, it's fun and easy and quick. But not mandatory. Leave comments! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit for any of the characters, books, or movies.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys :) Sorry that my updating has been so slow. Since the school year is ending, I've been busier and busier. I would like to also inform you all that I updated the second chapter of Loving Life, where the main characters are Teddy and Victoire. Please check it out! :D Enjoy!**

The next day, Hermione was sitting on the couch in her living room in front of the fire with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, currently forgotten as she stared into the fire. She had dark circles under her eyes, standing out clearly and horribly against her paper white skin. The rims of her eyes were red, and her nose was red from constant tissue use. The tamed curls had fired up again and were sticking up in every direction. In all, Hermione Granger looked like a mess. She inhaled- a shaky, unhealthy sound, and then let it out with a whoosh, trying to prevent herself from going into another dry, heaving sob, which was actually quite painful.

There was a loud crack, and Teddy was suddenly there.

"Hey, Aunt Hermione, gu-" he stopped in mid sentence, seeing her appearance, his jaw dropping.

The mug slipped from Hermione's hands and she bent slowly over her knees, shaking spastically as she went into another horrible, dry, painful sob. She had cried all her tears last night and this morning, and by this afternoon she was dry but still emotionally crazed. Her throat opened again and she pulled in a choking, wailing breath.

Teddy's jaw dropped even lower, his eyes bulging.

"H-H-Ho..Holy shit." Teddy whispered, barely audible, and Disapparated.

Hermione seemed to not even notice he left. She hugged herself tighter, shaking and sobbing silently, unable to inhale until she saw stars. Within moments, Teddy had appeared again, but this time he had Harry with him. Unlike Teddy, Harry didn't stand there and gawk. Harry rushed over and sat beside Hermione, pulling her into his arms and hugging her to him tightly.

"Hermione, what happened?" he whispered, rocking her slowly.

Hermione answered with a gasping cry that sounded like an actual "waaahhh" to her embarrassment.

Harry patiently held her and rocked her, hugging her to him in a brotherly loving way, soothing her with soft words and petting her crazed hair. After about half an hour, Hermione calmed down enough to breathe normally, her spastic shaking ending. Harry stopped rocking her to let her massage her throat. Once he made sure she was alright, he let her sit on her own cushion of the couch.

"Hermione, you know you're a sister to me. I love you and I care about you. Please tell me what happened to you, who made you cry like this." Harry pleaded, looking at her in concern.

Hermione stayed silent for a minute, considering telling him that Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, had date raped her. Not wanting to admit it, she wondered if, since she was still a virgin, she wondered if it was even considered rape, since he hadn't actually.. You know.. Well.. Never mind. She was being silly. It was rape. She couldn't pretend that it wasn't and she couldn't deny it. But would Harry even believe her? He would. She knew he would. But it was such an embarrassing, shameful, hideous act, and she didn't want Harry getting in trouble because of her.

Hermione thought all of this within a minute, but in the end she finally shook her head,

"No, no, Harry I can't. I've just…been going through a lot lately, and it's just been really tough.. Between the pressure of writing my new book, which turned out a lot harder than I thought it would be, with, y'know, trying to figure possible cures or advice, and put all the hundreds of symptoms, it's.. stressful. And then a few recent happenings, and Charlie not writing me back.." Hermione told him, rubbing her temples, eyes so dry it hurt. But tears wouldn't come.

"Ah, I knew Charlie would be involved somehow." Harry said after a minute.

Hermione looked over at him, confused, "What? How?" she asked.

Harry smiled slowly, "Oh. Well, if you don't know what I mean then maybe I should just let you find out on your own." he answered. He planted a kiss on her cheek and said seriously,

"Hermione, just remember that you are an extremely intelligent, beautiful, funny, loyal, interesting woman, and that everyone loves you. If you ever need me, you know where I live, I don't care what time it is, what day, or if you even have to come to my office. I mean it, Hermione. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

Hermione smiled, sniffing. She loved Harry. What he said touched her, and she could practically feel the sincerity radiating off his words. She wished she could tell him what happened. If her eyes weren't so dry, she'd probably be crying again.

"Thank you so much, Harry. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I consider you as my brother." Hermione said gratefully and hugged him.

Harry smiled and hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair softly.

"Any time, Hermione."

x.x.x

Charlie was sitting on his bunk, finishing up another letter for Hermione. He hadn't received any letters back, but he was determined to keep writing them, especially after the talk he had had with Clyde. He set his quill down and handed the letter to his owl. Charlie turned around and jumped. Clyde was sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Have you gotten any letters from yer girl back from where ye come from?" Clyde asked, peering into his friend's face.

Charlie shook his head, "No, unfortunately, not yet." he answered.

Clyde smiled, "I'm sure you'll get one."

Charlie shrugged, "I dunno, I only have four more days left before I return. What if she avoids me?" he asked.

"She won't." Clyde replied calmly.

Charlie smiled, glad he hadn't said something like, 'then she isn't worth it' or 'then it wasn't mean to be'. Charlie knew she was worth it, and he knew it was meant to be. He loved her and wanted to marry her, and the thought of waking up every day and her face being the first thing he saw every morning, drove him insane. He wanted her so badly.

"Clyde, I was thinking, when I go back home, do you want to come with me?" Charlie asked, smiling.

Clyde grinned, "Gee, that sounds great, I'd love to." he answered, sounding as excited as he looked.

"And you know what? I might just be able to set you up with a special someone." Charlie said and winked.

Clyde flushed, but grinned.

X.x.x

The next four days for Hermione were excruciatingly slow, tedious, and somehow rushed all at the same time. But she was recovering from what had happened, and now the only thought in her head was what to say or do when Charlie came home tomorrow.

The day after tomorrow was Ron and Vivian's wedding, so without avail, everyone in the area was stuck at the Burrow doing some heavy duty cleaning and preparation. As usual, Mrs. Weasley was bustling about, red faced, hair frizzed worse then Hermione's, and shouting demands, all while cleaning and cooking. And as usual, Mr. Weasley had escaped to go to "work", but they all (with the exception of Molly) knew he was just getting out to stay out of the way and not have to clean or cook or run errands.

Percy was grumbling and complaining the whole time, trying to convince his mother he had to go to work, but she knew when he was lying, she had given birth to him for gods sake, and refused to let him go.

Hermione was cleaning up the guest bedroom on the first floor, dusting, vacuuming, and fluffing the pillows, all the while thinking about what to do when she saw Charlie tomorrow.

Would he avoid her?

**Author's Note: Soo, WOULD avoid her and/or vice versa? You tell me in a comment! You gotta love Harry and Hermione brother/sister moments :) Please review, comment, subscribe, and ULTRA-MEGA-SPECIAL PLEASE check out the newest chapter of Loving Life. Read the author's note at the bottom of that story for an idea of mine ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
